The present application is directed to a dispensing blender and, more particularly to a blender that includes a spout that dispenses foodstuff from a blender jar without removing the jar and an attached collar from the blender base. The spout is mounted to the collar.
Blenders are a relatively common household or kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically drinks or other foodstuff that is blended into a semi-fluid state. A typical blender includes a base that encloses a motor housing and a container comprised of a collar and a jar. The collar includes a blending tool rotatably mounted thereto. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in an operating configuration. A foodstuff is placed into the container and the container is engaged with the base. The foodstuff is blended and the container is removed from the base to dispense or pour the blended foodstuff from the mouth of the jar.
It would be desirable to blend foodstuff in the container and dispense the blended foodstuff directly into a cup or other receptacle without removing the container from the base or the lid from the mouth of the blender container. Additional foodstuff may then be inserted into the container and blended for continuous dispensing of the blended foodstuff from the container, without removing the container from the base. In addition, eliminating the step of removing the container from the base to dispense the blended foodstuff, in certain situations, eliminates the need to continuously replace the container onto the base to blend additional foodstuff. Further, a user is not required to tip and pour blended foodstuff out of the mouth of the relatively heavy container when the foodstuff is dispensed from the dispensing spout.
It would also be desirable to include a cup actuated lever on the blender that opens the dispensing spout when the lever is actuated by the cup. The mouth of the cup may be positioned under the dispensing spout such that the blended foodstuff flows into the cup upon actuation of the lever.
Further, blending manufacturers are continuously attempting to improve blender performance by various methods including tool operating speeds, tool geometry, blender container geometry and other methods. It would be desirable to further improve consistency and efficiency of the blender by manipulating the geometry of the container or the orientation of the tool.